


в день

by Kyoshich



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, однажды корво умрет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/pseuds/Kyoshich
Summary: до объявления о второй части и непосредственно ее выхода я очень много думала о корво и одном интересном божестве





	

в день, когда он делает свой последний вздох, вода выходит из берегов.  
океан падает вверх стеной, не разглядеть ничего дальше своей руки, ветер срывает крыши, лопаются нарывами на теле города стекла домов.  
киты кричат. киты кричат свою песню и выбрасываются на берег, но некому помочь им умереть.  
  
дождь слизывает с улиц бродяг и стражу, дождь укрывает воров от преследования, обещает разрушение и очищение.  
дождь выбивает каплями по мостовой: корво, корво, корво.  
водосточные трубы отвечают: мой-мой-мой.  
ветер шепчет о равновесии.  
люди закрываются в своих домах и молятся чужому, молятся океану, бездне, всем богам которых знают.  
люди таскают мешки с песком, люди перекрывают улицы под криками стражи, люди тонут; воду не остановить.  
аристократы шепчутся о проклятиях, переливами рек вещают императрице об эвакуации, наедине с собой - о страхе, который чувствуют.  
люди говорят ей, люди пытаются говорить с _ним_.  
люди всегда говорят, даже когда их не слышат.  
  
в его комнате тишина и совсем нет запахов.  
она находит тайник с алтарем за фальшивой стеной, садится на пол и ждет; она никогда не верила, просто знала о _его_ существовании.  
она не просит вернуть всё как было, она не просит ничего. ее молчание наполняется болью, ее слезы растворяются в бездне.  
_он_ смотрит мимо нее, _он_ (не)молчит (не)с ней.  
вода уходит с улиц.  
  
его хоронят в море; в конце концов, он всегда принадлежал _ему_.  
его сердце верно той, что на троне, из его костей выйдут отличные амулеты; соленая вода лижет его кожу, целует его глаза и шепчет, шепчет: я рядом, корво.  
море принимает жертву, море растекается гладью.  
где-то в тумане пьяный китобой запевает свою песню.


End file.
